Itsuki Isamu
Itsuki Isamu is a shinigami that defected from Soul Society 100 years ago and found refuge in the human world and at some point encountered Ryan Getsueikirite and became his friend and college. Later he was recruited for the Kinenbuke. Appearance He is a tall man, that appears to always be happy, though it isn't quite sure if this is just a ploy or if he really is a cheerful person most of the time. He wears a cross between a captain's haori and traditional shinigami robes. He also appears to wear, what seems to be, bandages that wrap around his entire lower torso. He has long, black hair and deep blue eyes. He also wears a brown cap on top of his head. He carries his zanpakuto on his back and another sword on his waist. Personality Itsuki's personality was almost a Janus-faced one. On the one hand, Itsuki appears very self-confident and possessed an almost cynical dry sense of humor. On the other hand, he often doubts himself and always gives every choice a good deal of thought. He is an independent and free-thinking person, but at the same time his primary concern is always the safety and well-being of those he cares for. An ever-present factor appears to be fear—fear of dying, fear of doing the wrong thing. Itsuki's blend of personalities made him a promising seated officer while still apart of the Gotei 13. His captain, who was a past captain commander, especially appreciated the young shinigami's skills, admiring Itsuki's rational approach to his assignments and his humility when asking the superior officer for advice. During his first mission as a shinigami, Itsuki showed that his heart was softer than most other Shinigami. He could not bring himself to order the execution of the rebels his men had captured, instead choosing to let them go. Itsuki later used his cynical sense of humor, reason, and concern for others to inspire his team when the mission went south. This enabled them to pull together and complete the mission. When Itsuki learned the truth about his father Morgan's death, his personality underwent a dramatic change. He became bitter and developed a stronger hatred for the Gotei 13. He accepted missions from outside parties that were directed at the Gotei to get the opportunity to personally kill Shinigami agents and thwart their plans. He was no longer afraid of dying, but his fear of doing the wrong thing remained. While throwing himself into one death-defying situation after another, Itsuki was always careful not to harm innocents and cared greatly for the safety of his partner Ryan Getsueikirite. Ryan, at the time, considered Itsuki reckless and saw his dare-devil attitude as a result of Itsuki constantly wanting to impress others. During his years as a ryoka, Itsuki was a lone wolf, who preferred to work on his own. Teamwork was, according to Ryan, not one of his strengths. History I am currently writing it and will post it soon... Synopsis To appear soon... Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Despite being almost completely self-trained, Itsuki became one of the Gotei 13's most respected seated officers. With relatively little zanjutsu combat training, Itsuki defeated seven trained Arrancar: Yun, Gorc, Pic, Maw, Sariss, Boc, and then Jerec himself—an amazing accomplishment for the neophyte he was at the time. However, it should be noted that Itsuki did learn many techniques from his father, such as the Flowing Water cut and the Falling Leaf attack. Skilled Kido User: Itsuki has shown a form of kido that allows him to move objects and people with his mind. The amount of reiatsu used is proportional to the amount of weight the target has. He has not been shown using incantation with this, so it is assumed that he is highly proficient in it. Immense Reiatsu: His spiritual energy has been shown to be quite large. It is maroon in color. Flash Steps Expert: He shows the ability to use shunpo very well. His shunpo is used to position his opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. He will first quickly appear below his opponent, then with a swift upper kick he will launch his target into the air. He will then jump into the air to "shadow" the target with the target's back to his chest. Since this is the opponent's blind spot, it can be used as a set up to a number of attacks. Zanpakuto Katsuo (勝雄; Victory hero) is Itsuki's nodachi zanpakuto. It has a white hilt and a black sheath. It's tsuba is in the shape of a diamond and it is pewter in color. He likes to carry this sword on his back. : Shikai: Katsuo's release command is "Shrink down.." after which, Katsuo does just that, it shrinks down to the form of a tantō. Itsuki seems quite proficient in wielding it in this form, claiming it isn't "as heavy" as it's sealed state. He will often leave it released for long periods of time and keep it in it's own sheath located on his left hip. : Shikai Special Ability: When Katsuo is swung it releases a white burst of reiatsu that increased both it's cutting power and causes an eruption of energy on contact with whatever it is cutting, making it very deadly to be struck with it. Itsuki has shown to control the range of this reiatsu, he claims he could make it as long as a katana if he wished and he also states that the blast created from it could level a small house at full power. : Bankai: Not revealed yet.